Naruto: Jun Kazama's New World
by DawsonsCreek
Summary: "How did i get here" "Were did i come from",Jun Kazama Some how appears in a forest with no treace of memory but she is spotted by a boy name Naruto who she starts care for,she will soon discover the battle's in here new world she was brought to.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Jun Kazama's New World**

_WHERE AM I_

_HOW DID I GET HERE_

_WHERE WAS I_

Naruto was training Sakura in a rainforest still trying to figure out his plan how to bring Sasuke home,but what Naruto doesn't realize that after so many tries to save Sasuke he will never break his promise to Sakura. As night fall Naruto and Sakura head back to the village to rest.

**The Dream**

Naruto was in the sand village looking for Sakura who has been reported missing for days!

"Sakura...SAKURE... were are you

Sakura-"AAAAAAAAA Naruto help me"

"SAKURA"

Naruto soon finds Sakura in a dark alley believing that she is alive but as he reaches her,he can see that half of Sakura's body burned with tears even the blood is caked to her face

"sakura" Naruto started to sob

Naruto starts to cry for not coming on time to save Sakura

Then Naruto wakes up with his heart pounding so hard he decides he should go and check on Sakura for a minute but when he open his curtains it was already.

Naruto-"it was just a dream,but it felt so real. Why did I have that dream,it felt like I saw the future or something,no no no that's crazy talk. I'll always protect Sakura no mattter what.

**Jun Kazama**

Naruto was traveling through the woods all alone ,not letting Sakura no anything.

_Sakura I promise i'll bring Sasuke back with all my heart because i care for you,even though you don't feel the same way that doesn't matter,i will always keep you safe no matter what because If I to become Hokage someday then I must protect the people I love and sometimes hate._

_I will never give up I will bring Sasuke home even if it kills me,and if I die protecting you at lease you will be with Sasuke, thats all you wanted. I just want you to be happy Sakura even if I die for you._

_To prove that ,i will have to train to be strongest person ever. I want everyone to know who i am someday,before i was known as the towns idiot who got into alot of trouble but i been through alot and that made me more mature._

As Naruto was walking in the woods he spitted a female with short black hair with a white headband with a white outfit with one side on the leg that contains emblem with dark park birds on it.

Then the woman spotted Naruto that made him jumped a little.

Naruto-"wow she's kind of creepy looking,grudge creepy I mean"

Then the womans walks up to him with a very innocent scared face.

Jun Kazama-"Hello,i'm Jun Kazama can you please tell me where I am,because some how I end up in these woods.

Naruto-"Did you ever drink or something because that's probably how you got here

Jun Kazama-"Hm Hm Hm oh god no i'm completely a sober person,i don't do anything bad. I do feel sometimes possessed like something took over my body,i don't maybe I sleepwalk.

Jun Kazama-"do you know if there is a city or small town nearby because I been wondering threw these woods all day and I can't find my throw them

Naruto-"well your in a town called the leaf village where ninja's and people live in and right its like we are at war at now,i mean the town is

Jun Kazama-"War,what kind of war,

Naruto-"oh mo,there's no war,i mean the town is having a boycott with money

Jun Kazama-"are you lieing

Naruto – "Yes,i mean no

_Wow this woman is more beautiful then Sakura,a woman that I just find in the woods who at first seems creepy but she's kind of cute, did I say that._

Jun Kazama- "So do you mind telling me your name

Naruto-"my name is Naruto Uzumaki who will soon be a hokage someday,i will soon run this village someday and people will respect me,

Jun Kazama-"Respect you seem like your the type of person that does get respect

Naruto-"i do get respect now but its still not good for me because it started out when I was little

Jun Kazama-"well I just met you and I already respect you because you seem like the type of person who protect the one's he love and this hokage thing seem so important to,i bet will stand by your side when you become hokage.

"Naruto people are always going tot alk about you,make fun of you or hate you and still your going to be a success in life and when you become hokage there going to respect and probably work for but you seem like you have a good life and don't you forget about that"

Naruto-"Thank you Jun for the telling me that,its like a mother telling her child that he will be whatever he wants in life

Then Naruto walks up to Jun and hugs her and Jun hugged back putting her hand is his hair.

**(Please Review,Jun Kazama and a Naruto crossover,Was that motherly what Jun told Naruto)**

**If you don't like don't comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leaf Village**

It is 10:15 p.m, Sakura and Naruto joins each other for dinner at a cafe. Like always Naruto orders his favorite food Ichiraku Ramen,and a little bit of hot sauce on the side. Sakura orders herself a fruit salad with a cup of orange juice on the side.

Naruto -"I really don't like are new teammate Sai,he is really annoying but when I look at it he reminds of someone"

Sakura -"Naruto I find him kind of creepy to but we have to get along with or we team 7 wont make it this far,if we can get him to help bring us bring Sasuke home then we might have a chance of making things better for us.

Naruto -"you mean for you right Sakura,like all you want is Sasuke back in your arms because your still in love with him after everything he's done so far"and the more I try to bring him back I get more closure to death. You new what happened to me the last time right,i was in the hospital cause of him.

Sakura -"Naruto you know I don't like him like that anymore,i just love him and I just worry because I still believe we can help him. Yes Naruto I know what he has done and to you but I believe that the old Sasuke is still in there and we just have to get him out,it's not for me Naruto its for us because he did seem to care for us as friends before. Naruto the more Sasukes away you know I care for you more,do you think I'm selfish.

Naruto -"You know what Sakura it doesn't matter but all I was trying to say is you worry about him a lot and I don't like to see you like that,and how is it that so far you still care for him and all the wrongs he has cause to team 7 and the village

Sakura -"I care because I believe we can still help him Naruto,i now what the bad things he has done but before he use to be a good kid I mean he never seems like the type of guy to be nice and all the girls and myself were over him but that was back then when we were little and kind of immature

Naruto -"Sakura I now that,i new your crush on Sasuke was so big on him before even other girls but what if there is no way we can help him Sakura,what if he truly like's who he really is,all evil,horror,and destructive even more psycho then his brother Itachi I mean after Itachi's death,Sasuke wants the world to fear him so far like a threatful god

Sakura looks down with a sad face hearing the words flying out of Naruto's mouth making her believe that Naruto could be right,because every time in the past when team 7 tries to encounter Sasuke it always backfire on them or more people die!

Sakura still kept in her head that there is still a chance that she can save Sasuke not knowing the more she thinks about Sasuke she becomes even more selfish causing other lives to fall in Sasuke's hand,but she doesn't do on purpose. Sakura only see's herself the only one to remain unharm from Sasuke's

Sakura -"Naruto you could be right,i mean the more we try the increase of people are going to get hurt from my mistakes

Naruto -"No Sakura not the more people who is going to get hurt,its the more who are going to get killed if we keep this up

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf Village Part 2<strong>

Jun Kazama was walking around the town exploring everywhere she walks and introduces her self to the towns people. Right now Jun doesn't now that she is being watch by the towns Hokage Tsunade,

Tsunade gives Jun a unlikely look or untrusted kind. As Tsunade is starring at Jun,Jun starts to turn her head slowly facing back at Tsunade.

It was like Jun know she was being starred at but as Jun is starring back at Tsunade she smiles with a innocent look and waves at her and walks away happy and out going.

_I wonder this world with notrace of memory of my past but the world Jin has been in my head for days,why do I think of this Jin and some how his last name is Kazama. Who is Jin why does that name or world sound so familiar. That boy Naruto,he is like a more serious person about the future and this hokage._

_Naruto why do you wish for people to like you so bad now,why do people take for a joke of hatred. When we first met you seem like you were the best person I talk to. Naruto if you think people hate you then but why respect you now because you were a little trouble maker back,thats what all kids do_

? -"She is the hokage Tsunade

Jun heard a voice behind her,

? -"Hi,i am Hinata Hyuga are you new here

Jun -"yes,i guess I got lost in the woods and a nice person name Naruto helped me to this city and I guess I will be staying for a while

As Jun said Naruto's name Hinata's cheeks went read with a smile. Almost everytime when Naruto's is mentioned or when his near she always cuddle under her cheeks.

Hinata -"did you say Naruto

Jun -"yes,do you have a crush on him or something because your cheeks just went strawberry red

Hinata -"Well its not that,i mean where are you from

Jun -"to tell you the truth I don't know

Hinata -"oh why

Jun -"its like I can't remember anything I might have bumped my head on something

Hinata -"oh my, you should get rest,here come with me

Jun -"oh okay

* * *

><p><strong>The Monster<strong>

Hinata beg Jun to stay at her house to sleep,Jun took Hinata's offer because she didn't know no other place to sleep.

Hinata -"here you can sleep in this room,sorry that we don't have a bed we just sleep on the floor.

Jun -"its okay,i'll be fine

Hinata -"okay good night

Jun just head straight for sleep then she starts to dream that she is in another village all empty,out of nowhere herd of people were screaming which got Jun's attention on unsettle and panic.

As Jun goes to investigate the nose but Jun see's a scared woman running from something and the back behind the trees then she trips into the ground and bust her head open causing have of the blood to splash on Jun,she falls to the ground in panic.

Then a roar was heard shaking the village. The monster revealed himself.

Jun -"Naruto

Jun -"Naruto what have you done she ask seriously

For some reason Naruto wasn't facing at Jun although his body was his head was bent down like an unholy person.

Slowly Naruto starts to walk towards Jun all creepy and werid

Jun -"Naruto what are you doing,don't

Then Naruto was changing into another form something that doesn't match when Naruto summons the 9 tail fox for back up

The Naruto hair colored turned black and his body became more muscular

His hands starts to form into claws and something was starting to poke out of his back

The figure grows horns and its two wings are revealed in a devil form

The figure turns out to be**(spoiler)**

**Kazuya Mishima **

as the devil

Jun starts to run in terror screaming for help,but she runs into a dead by a cliff and there Kazuya 10 feet away from Jun Kazama. For some reason Jun didn't recognize her first love's face she Just see's the demon who is trying to pursue her inches away. Jun face inches from Kazuya

Kazuya -"i miss you

**(oh no whats gonna happen to poor Jun next)**

**(Spoiler)**

**Unknown will be included in this story if its progress goes well,but as you all know now that Jun Kazama is Unknown so dont expect me to use them as sisters.**

** Review or Favorite**

**Don't Comment if you don't like Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Monster Part 2**

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno decides to spend her Saturday night at the movies with out giving Naruto or Kakashi her location. Sakura lately starts to see terrifying images of Sasuke as a demon which she believes that could be in her imagination. One time Sakura was asleep in her own bedroom having nightmares about Sasuke being killed by Naruto.<p>

Knock...Knock...Knock

Sakura was woke by the strange Knocks that was coming from her closet

"BANG"

Sakura-"is anyone there"

But there was no response

Then Sakura tries to do a Jutsu to teleport herself out of the room but her Chakra was locked,when she ran towards the door it disappeared. Sakura's room is just with walls,closet,and window. Then a dark shadow appear in the wall.

Then the closet door opened making Sakura coward into the window which that failed to open.

Sakura-"somebody help me...PLEASE"

Sakura tries to break the window open with her fist but she broke her hand which makes her falls helpless to the floor in "panic"

The closet door creep open more with two red eyes burned angry to Sakura

Sakura-"PLEASE HELP ME SOMEONE"

Then she heard it

Knock...Knock...Knock

On the window right behind Sakura. Sakura gained the courage to turn around with all the fear and panic that is running down her spine

It was a dark creepy shadow of Sasuke with his dark purple eyes starring out at Sakura like she was some sort of pray like one of his enemies,sort of like Itachi.

Sakura-""

She scream in terror as she corners herself into another wall,seeing the her childhood crush is now trying to pursue her.

"WAKE UP"

Sakura is awoke in sweat and tears.

**The Movies**

The movie theater was dead,barely anyone was there only the workers. Sakura bye's herself a ticket to Paranormal Activity which starts in 5 minutes. The more terrifying images Sakura sees she starts to loose faith in Sasuke,in that Sakura has a feeling in the future that Sasuke might not hesitate to try and kill her in the future.

_Who is that woman that Naruto been hanging out with Jun Kazama,its like he doesn't have time to train anymore or maybe he shouldn't if that's the only way he would stop going after Sasuke. I still love both Naruto and Sasuke but my feelings believed that I can still help him._

The movie was about to end with Katie well the possessed Katie throwing her boyfriend in the camera view causing him to die. Sakura kept her eyes close the whole time remember her dream from last time.

Sakura-("i shouldn't never came to see this movie by myself,it feels lonely with just 2 couples and myself and the theater")

As Katie came close up to the camera view,Sakura uncovered her eyes. In Katie's place stands a paled woman with yellow glowing eyes, have naked covered with darkness all over her body and with short black hair starring right back at Sakura.

Sakura-"Oh my god,does anyone that"

But as Sakura rush out of her seat the couples were gone. The movie theater same more dark than it was before with only the light coming from the movie.

Even the movie appears to stop like some sort of still frame

Sakura stood there froze starring back at the unholy ghost woman in the movie who's eyes burn with hate,murder and destroy. The woman roared with causes Sakura to take action by running out the movie theater.

The unholy woman crows through the screen like Samara from the ring starts to chase after Sakura.

**(SPOILER THE UNHOLY WOMAN IS UNKNOWN AND SOON I MIGHT PUUT THE WOLF IN THE STORY WHO ALWAYS BE APPEARING BEHIND UNKNOWN IN TEKKEN WHEN SHE IS ABOUT TO BATTLE HER OPPONENTS)**

**SAKURA*****

Sakura ran to the front exit of the movie theater but the door wouldn't open.

Unknown appears in front of Sakura blocking her from trying to escape. Sakura then uses her ninaja jutsu escape. Sakura ends up in the food cafe,grabing a knife to defend herself with. Then the lights flicker and one light bulb bust making half of the cafe dark.

Then Unknown made her deadly roar again cowaring Sakura to the floor. Sakura spots Unknown crowling down the stairs so unhumanly scary.

Sakura again uses her ninaj jutsu to teleport. causes her to end up in the game room. The game room was all dusty and creep looking like it was abandoned for years. Sakura takes out her cellphone and dials Naruto for help but the call froze,then Unknown's face potted up on Sakura's phone.

Sakura breaks her phone and runs into the nearest bathroom to hide. Sakura ends up in the aisles with only light covering her way but down the hallway it is pitch black,you can't see anything.

Sakura-"God please don't let her get me.

Then the lights flicker,Unknown is now seen running down the hallway running with her arms in the air,fingers converted straight towards Sakura.

Sakura runs into the bathroom and locks the door behind her.

Sakura-"why is she after me,what did i do to pist off a supernatural spirit who is out to get me.

Sakura looks at herself in the mirror and tries to calm down her fears and panics.

**Sakura vs Unknown**

* * *

><p>Sakura-"i know that woman might appear in her any minute but what should i do"<p>

...BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...

It was Unknown beating on the door insanly

Sakura-"no i won't be pursued by her,not by anyone. COME BITCH YOU WANT ME COME AND GET ME"

Then Unknown breaks throught the door.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	4. Chapter 4

**SAKURA VS UNKNOWN**

Unknown charges for Sakura but she dogged in time,almost making Unknown hit into the bathroom mirror,

Sakura-'shadow clone jutsu"

Sakura summoned 7 clones of herself but Unknown came attacking all of them in a pursute rage. All of the clones were destroyed. Sakura got out a couple of her knives and start throwing them at the unholy woman but she almost dogged over shout but two when up her stomach. Unknown took the knives out of her stomach like they weren't nothing.

Sakura-"who is this woman"

Sakura runs out of the bathroom only to be chase by Unknown again,they both ended up at the food court area game. Sakura starts to get alittle more physical. Sakura grabs a table and slams it on unknown but that didn't do anything thing. Unknown grabs Sakura and throws her across the room hitting into a wall!

Unknown is 10 feet away from Sakura. Sakura grabs a hammer from the table by her and hits Unknown in the face sending her swirling across the floor.

Sakura-"NOW I AIN'T FUCKING PLAYING AROUND ANYMORE BITCH"

Sakura takes out her gloves to cover a her hands and cracks them before gettting into a fight stance,Unknown gets in her fightings stance making a weird voice.

Sakura-"CHO

Unknown charges at Sakura but just In time Sakura punched Unknown sending her flying across the room,Sakura Punches the floor making the Movie Theater shake alittle enough to get Unknown out of balance. Unknown gets back up an a unhuman way and charges after Sakura. Sakura picks up one of the tables and slaps unknown with it making bleed alittle into a darkness naked body.

Sakura-"okay now lets try that again,SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

This time Sakura summons 20 clones and sends them charging after Unknown,but Unknown didn't give up. She charged right back at them with no fear of losing.

But the Sakura clones used Iron Fist making a a big eathquake,and sending Unknown through the floor all bloody.

Unknown then tries to escape through the doors,but the Sakura clones block it,and one of the clones grab Unknown by the hair and drag her through the middle of the room.

Sakura-"NO YOUR NOT LEAVING, "YOU WANTED A FIGHT ,YOU GONNA GET A DAMN FIGHT"

Sakura swings Unknown by the hair sending flying into wall so brutally which caused Unknown to bleed everywhere. The clones started to walk over slowly to Unknown laughing evily.

Sakura-"i new she wasn't so tough but looks like she will be going to the hospital today

Then Unknown did some kind of dark aura spell with a bunch of demons passing over her and the Sakura clones

**THE SATANS WOLF**

* * *

><p><em>What is she doing,why is there spirts flying all over the place,who thought supernatural stuff will be this real. She so fucking scary...grudge scary,why did she come to attack,what the hell I did to her. This lady is insane,coming out the movie picture in the theater was scary but I won't let anyone bring me down and some some ugly naked monster lady to.<em>

_Well let me get ready because what ever the hell she is doing will probably be down in a minute,cause she will do some kind of sneak attack._

Unknown was summing something to the field,which it gave Sakura a horrible scar because the the thing roar so loud it broke the windows in the theater. Sakura can see to yellow eyes with sharp white teeth poking out the purple aura making Sakura's clones disappear.

Sakura-"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT"

Unknown-"you will see Sakura"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"

Sakura-"oh my god,how do you know my name,you monster

Unknown-"I know a lot things about you HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Unknown laugh so evilly replying back to Sakura

Sakura-"what ever you got coming bring it on bitch"

Unknown-"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA to bad this will be your last day to live.

Sakura-"no it isn't you fucking skink

Unknown-"you should wonder how Sasuke feels about you

**CONFESSIONS**

* * *

><p>Sakura-how do you now him"<p>

Unknown-"i know by reading you mind

**PLEASE THE WOLF IS THAT DEMON FROM TEKKEN TAG TOURNAMENT WHO APPEAR BEHIND UNKNOWN. OH OH OH WILL SAKURA HARUNO SURVIVE,AND DEFEAT THE WOLF AND UNKNOWN.**

**REVIEW OR I WONT CONTINUE LOL **

**Lili EMILIE DE ROCHEFORT WILL BE IN THIS STORY TO MAYBE**

**AND NINA WILLIAMS MAYBE**


End file.
